


Let it Down

by roguetwo



Series: A Shot on Crack [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguetwo/pseuds/roguetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Mike try to stop Levi from throwing Hanji from a roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Very cracky. Crack. It’s a crack.

“Wait. How did this happen, again?” Erwin asked Mike as the both of them looked up the tallest building in the HQ. It was not very tall as one would expect, but a fall from that height can cause injury. “I know you’ve explained it to me, but WHY ARE MY TWO HIGH RANKING OFFICERS ON THE ROOF?!” Erwin raised his voice, the kind that send shivers down one’s spine.

Up on the roof of the tallest building, the two highly respected officers were bickering.

“Now you’ve made him mad.” Hanji muttered menacingly at Levi’s ear. “You better put me down before he gets up here and save me.”

“How the f*ck you know he’d save you?” he looked at Hanji who was in his arms. “For all we know, he’d tell me to drop you right here.”

“He’s Erwin. He’s not going to risk the life of the person to unlock titan’s secrets.” then she shamelessly point a finger to herself and mouthed, _“ME”._

“Tch.” he looked down to Erwin and Mike. “Tell Four Eyes to let go of my hair and get the f*ck away from me.”

“Tell Levi to give me back my reports.” she yelled to them on the ground.

“Tell this shit head, they’re not reports if they’re crumpled.”

“Tell this thick head, to mind his own business.”

Back on the ground, Erwin and Mike were discussing quietly between each other.

“How are we handling this?” Mike muttered.

“Let’s do the thing we did the last time this happened.” Erwin suggested. He was referring to the huge food fight incident a few months ago. Levi accused Hanji of stealing his food but Hanji said she was only tasting it because it looked different than her plate and chaos ensues.

“I don’t think knocking them out will work.” Mike said. “I mean, they are way up there.”

“We could offer Levi top of the range black tea, in exchange for Hanji.” Erwin shrugged.

“Is she really worth it, though?” Mike asked Erwin earnestly because he didn’t look decisive.

Erwin and Mike looked up and this time, both of Hanji’s hands were pulling Levi’s hair.

“STUPID, CLIPPED HAIR… PERSON!!” Hanji yelled.

“What? You ran out of insulting adjectives?” Levi asked scathingly.

“I insult better than you, bastard!!” she tried to free herself by pulling back his hair and swinging her feet to make him lose his balance. But he was so short, his center of gravity was non-existent. At one point, she elbowed him hard on his abdomen. Still, immovable. She sighed and looked him straight in his cold blue eyes. Maybe if she stare into it hard enough, it will melt his brain of something. Her eyes might be playing tricks on her but she noticed that his gaze softened the longer they stare at each other. They were very close, she might be wrong though. Levi was a heartless person.

“Raviolli~ Let down Hanji Zoee~.” Mike suddenly say in a sing-song manner along with a hand cupping his mouth.

“What the hell are you doing?” Erwin muttered to Mike.

“I don’t know. This whole thing reminds me of a story Hanji told me. About a ridiculously long haired princess.” Mike explained to a confused Erwin. “We were trapped in a tower that one expedition, she told me a story. No big deal.”  

While they were talking to each other, Levi zipped down to the ground using his 3DMG with Hanji in his arms safely. He dropped her roughly down on the ground, making Hanji yelp in pain.

“Your trash is with Moblit.” he said to her in contempt. “Next time ask before you jump on me.”

 

Inspired by[ this](http://myheartisarollingthunder.tumblr.com/post/145380654740/ask-mike-zakarius-blog-buntaichouhange-ok-so)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be funny. I don't know.


End file.
